


Peaches

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Squeezing, Booty Worship, Cum smearing, Grinding, JJ is an ass man, JJ worships it, M/M, Spanking, Yuri has the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Someone might have prompted me for JJ / Yuri booty squeezing... Quick drabble.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Here ya go honey! ha ha ha! Enjoy! <3 thanks for the prompt! XOXOX

He was living his dream, one he had for years. There was not a time that JJ could not remember laying on his bed, jerking off over the thought of Yuri in those tight spandex costumes he wore for his routines. They always seemed to be a tad too tight and ride up his ass. It was so obscene! How they had allowed him out in the ice, the way his ass bounced when he did his jumps, was beyond him. It drove him wild and he about fell on his face one time when Yuri was bent over-- at the waist, tying his laces. 

It was almost as if Yuri knew, but how could he not? His body was lean, ripped, and tight. Yet his rear, it was full, round and plump-- it was as if it was not meant for his body. The more he skated, the more prominent it got. 

The fact Yuri always wore leggings was also a plus. Even around their flat, JJ got to admire as Yuri walked room to room, his ass sticking out-- calling to him. If he wore long shirts or sweaters, JJ found his hands under them, pulling his shirt up. Yuri said he was obsessed. 

_ He knew he was.  _

Even now, with Yuri straddled in his lap, long legs wrapped around his waist, JJ found his hands pressed into what he longed for the most. As Yuri’s tongue played alongside his, his fingers sunk into the soft flesh that graced his lap. His hands so large around those round cheeks, he could grab and pull. More times than not, he left imprints on Yuri’s pale skin. He’d see Yuri in the bathroom, his leggings pulled down looking at his rear end, giving him hell for leaving marks again. 

“Why can’t you just leave hickies like a normal person?” Yuri would ask him. 

Oh but he would. Especially when he had Yuri faced down into the mattress, that  derriere

in perfect view. He could bite, kiss, lick and suck on the skin. It was not like Yuri minded, he found it rather humorous he could turn JJ into a puddle and tormented him every change he got. Thongs while doing yoga, lace panties that the bottom of his buns hung out of as he walked around their flat, the way he leaned over, knowing JJ’s eyes followed him-- it was an ego boost. Yuri loved the attention, and JJ loved to give it.  

Yuri even had little whimpering sounds he did as they kissed. It was almost a growl that never fully formed, and the more his hands would knead into plump muscle, the more Yuri wiggled around, deepening their kiss. Hands were in his hair, scratching at his undercut, pulling at the longer strands-- the way Yuri would assault his mouth, his body rocking against him, hands demanding more from JJ. 

Catching his breath, JJ squeezed at Yuri’s ass again, spreading his cheeks as he did so, then letting go-- feeling them bounce back into place. He would do this a few more times till he heard the low groan from Yuri. Rubbing and palming that firm bottom, JJ fought against squeezing again, knowing they had to be a pinkish color already as the skin was warm on his palm. 

“This is borderline fetish,” Yuri said against his mouth. 

“You’re just figuring this out?” JJ replied, a smirk gracing his face. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, grinding his ass back into JJ’s lap. A low moan escaping JJ’s mouth as he loved the way Yuri could move his body on his. He was living a dream, one he never wanted to wake from. Holding Yuri tight to his body, gasping out as Yuri started to kiss the side of his neck, biting lightly then licking behind it. 

It was hard removing his hands from where they longed to be, but Yuri’s body was so fierce on his. The feel of his ass grinding his lap was almost his undoing. JJ had cum many times just from Yuri sucking his neck and grinding his lap, it was almost embarrassing. The way Yuri’s ass stimulated his body was unreal. 

Another roll of his hips, a harder bite at his neck, had JJ crying out-- his cock hard in his pants, leaking on his boxers. Squeezing at Yuri’s waist, he had to push Yuri off his lap. A moment longer, and it would have all been over for him. He could see the way Yuri shook his head, almost laughing at him. 

“You think it’s funny?” JJ asked. 

“Da, very funny,” Yuri said, the smirk never leaving his face. 

He knew it was not just him, Yuri got off making him come undone, he could tell by the blush on his face and neck. Grabbing at Yuri’s hips, he flipped him over. Squealing out, Yuri was face down on their bed. 

“Now who is laughing?” JJ said, grabbing those slim hips, lifting them up. Catching his breath again, JJ ran his hands over Yuri’s rear, before pulling his leggings down. Bright red briefs hugging his bottom only had JJ squeezing each cheek. 

“Are you done admiring?” Yuri asked.

He would never be done admiring. Pulling the elastic from the legs of the briefs up, he heard the way Yuri hissed out. Pulling harder, he let the briefs ride up between Yuri’s cheeks. The pale skin showing signs of where he grabbed and pulled. Running his palms over the flesh, he could feel how warm it was under his hands. 

Lifting a hand up, JJ let it smack down on the soft skin. Yuri gasped out, surprised. The way his cheek would bounce around made JJ only want to lose his mind. Using his other hand, he smacked down on the other cheek. Mesmerized over the way they bounced and jiggled, JJ never wanted to stop, even if his hand tired out. 

Little whimpers came from Yuri on each smack. He knew Yuri’s bottom would grown tender 

soon, so he gave a softer smack, hearing the moan that followed his smack. Rubbing his hands over the hot flesh, JJ knew he himself was getting close. The way Yuri arched his back, his ass perfectly presented to him, and his hand marked on his bottom-- JJ needed relief. 

Yanking the waistband of Yuri’s briefs, not even bothering to pull them all the way off-- just like the leggings. JJ pulled his own pants down, taking his cock in his hand. There was no time to prep as he was about to cum any moment. Pressing his cock between those two red cheeks, JJ squeezed each cheek, letting it press his cock in their wake. Moaning out, JJ rocked and let his cock move just barely. The harder he squeezed as Yuri’s ass, the more his cock pulsed. Yuri had reached under himself, stroking his cock as JJ thrusted between his ass cheeks. Yuri’s rear was so hot from the squeezing and smacking that JJ was done almost before he even started. Pulling back, he came all over each cheek and down the crease. Breathing heavy, he found himself falling to the bed as Yuri curled next to him still stroking himself. A low moan and JJ felt the moisture on his side. 

“Making a mess of me?” JJ asked. 

“Just returning the favor,” Yuri said before kissing his neck. 

His hand traveling down Yuri’s body, not even caring as he smeared his own cum into Yuri’s skin. It just meant they would soon go shower and if Yuri’s ass was already his undoing, Yuri’s ass wet in in a shower only made it more charming. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
